


this too shall pass

by fujinoookami



Series: Cherry Blossoms in the Wake of Summer [2]
Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujinoookami/pseuds/fujinoookami
Summary: To hell with her theory about Sakura wearing a beret being the sole reason she stood out the most and mostly to her.





	this too shall pass

She came up with a theory.

Or truth be told, it doesn’t even come close to being one.

But Kaeun _is_ Kaeun being _Kaeun_ (–something Yunjin would most likely say had she heard of this “theory”) who isn’t one to easily admit something – anything.

She is more of the observant type after all which justifies the part of her.

That

–and with a pinch of in denial- _ism._

But none shan’t speak of such, again, according to Yunjin quite seriously but mostly not.

 

Maybe if she has some supersonic hearing she’d be able to tell who said what, but according to whoever she might be, ‘ _it’s team KIV’s vice captain and we’re done for.’_

She felt a surge of anticipation about this.

So much she felt as if she had done a double take except it didn’t really happen in an actual sense.

The smile she willingly gave up upon seeing a girl so breathtaking in a school uniform-like get up and a beret is enough.

 

First impressions matter.

 

Kind of.

 

It’s just that she doesn’t need to look like she has never seen someone so beautiful her entire life until she walked in.

 

So comes in her “theory.”

 

“Sakura, huh.”

“Yep.”

 

“Her name literally means cherry blossom.”

“Mhm,” nodded Yunjin.

 

“She’s wearing a beret.”

 

Again, Yunjin nodded.

Other than that, she doesn’t really care so much what else the younger girl might be doing.

Probably watching, too, but, Miyawaki Sakura who pointed at the top most seat and immediately regretting it after a teammate or two urged her to take that seat, slightly waved both her hands and shook her head no while smiling bashfully is what matters. Someone tell her it is not, and she will make sure they won't be able to even as much as set one-fourth of their foot in the next club she will dj at.

 

“She really stands out with that beret.”

“Sure does.”

 

“She–“

“Roses are reds.

Violets are blues.

The ‘k’ in Kaeun can also be ‘g’ and stand for Gayeun.”

 

“…

I’m not giving you a ride back to Gangnam-gu this weekend.”

 

Yunjin didn’t have to recite her godforsaken poem, but she didn’t have to be so obvious either.

To hell with her theory about Sakura wearing a beret as the sole reason she stood out the most and mostly to her.

**Author's Note:**

> the dad. the mom. the son. don't @ me.


End file.
